A minha tia morreo enqnto eu ouvia um sabía cantar
by Nandas2
Summary: Eu estava ouvindo o soun alegri do meu saíah, qdo minha tiah morreo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: a minha tia morreu enqanto eu escutava meu sabía de estimaçaum piar.

Twillight e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Tia Steph. *-*

Os: Eu nem conheço crepúsculo direito. Só escutei o povo falar e tentei escrever certo, sendo assim, pod ser q haja nomes escritos deferentes em kda trexo.

E se a fic tiver meio chulazinha eu não sou tããão boa assim e ainda to na quinta seri.

Esta é minha 1A fanfic, e eu gostaríamos de agradecer a minha amiga lupiti que me ajudou um tantão.

Shipper:Antes: Êduartd

e Bélla. Depois: Bela e Jaicoubi.

Era um dia simples e esperava dormir aquela noiti já q precisava estar ativa e chique no meu casamento com ninguém menos niguem mais do que Edward \o

O meu pai {Charlie} estava nervoso, já q ele- asism como eu- odiava festas e comemoraçoens muito estalhafatosas.

Apesar disso não era meu único medo porque eu estava completamente apaichonada pelo lobisonmen mais peludo e fofo do universo galáctico.

Jeicoubi.

Jeiki.

Jeizinho.

Meu amigo.

Meu sonho de consumo.

Mas eu ia me casar com o meu amorzito se eu ia. Ah...E se não ia?

Eu iria fazer minhas unhas, cabelo, pés, maquilagem e tudo mais.

Eu estava feliz?

Meu peludinho ia se magoar muito?

Eu PRECISO DE UM PLANO!

Começei a chorar desesperadamente, eu queria ficar com Jâi( um dos zilhoens de Nicks do Jeycob).

Ah!A idéia! Amiga dos fracos inimimiga dos burrros.

O plano tava trassado. Eu ia fugir no meio do casamento e deixar uma carta para Ediie.

Começei a escrever ( precisava caprichar na ortografia, os Cãllens erão muitos xique e eu tinha q parecer da RRÁITHI SOUCYTIH[ eu não sei como se escreve então vamos fingir que a Bela é burra xD):

Êduartd

Sinto muitho em te escriver essa carta,

Dueu muito mas absinto q não estou preparada.

As vezes o JayCob meche comigo tah!

E NÃO VENHA ME CHINGAR DEPOIS E DIZER Q EU NO TO NEM CARE PRA YOU!

Enfim, eu sei qui você me ama e nunca vai me machucar.

Mais me cinto mas segura e confiante com Gêincoubi[eh assim q escreve?].

Da sua quase-ex-noiva

Béla

Ou como vc me chamava:Béulah.

XoXo XoXo

XoXo

Okay chô da minha vida sua lombriga ceca.

Pouv do Êduartd

Hj eu acordei meio sonso, peraeh eu nem dorme.

Continuano: e preocupano com o cazamento dakqui a duas cemanas.

Acho q a bÈula vai me achar um eszagerado já qe estou quase deixxxxxxxxano ela sem durmi de tanto ligá pra ela durante 24hs perguntano sobre detalhis do cazamento . a jaunelaa me salvaaa!

Pouv do Geicobi:

Acordei preopukado,pois ontem ainda rrecebi convitte do cazamento da Bèla q ainda é daki a 2 cemanas.

Comentei q mudeiprauma ksa mais perto da ksa da Bèla?

Pois é,eu muydei

Agora fiko olhando minha bÈulinhah pela janela embora ela anda não sabe q eu mudei

Vjo a bela se arrumano axo q vai sair,obiviamente com aqueli cara,o Êduartd

Quandome asusto elaja não ta mais enih ksa e minha campanha toka

Não sei como ela sube q eu tava morando aki

Ela entro i mi conto q dezejava abandoná o Êduartd

Pencei q ela iria fujir e voltá pra Forcs

Mi disisperei,entaum quano a bela me conto q iria fikar comigu

Eu mi acaumei

A bela se aproximo d mi e me bejô profundamente

Enfin,to felis tdhauh

OBRIGADUUUH POOOOR ASSITIREM A FIC.

SE TIVER ERROS( EPERO Q NAÕ) DESCULPAAA AMIGOSSINHO LETIROSSE

TO NA QUINTA SERIE TAHH?

BJOOSSS E REVIEWS TODAS COM ELOGIOS E DADIVAS E SE EU TIVER 100 COMENTS EU LHES DOU A DAUDEVA DE UMSEGUNDO FAPITOLO.


	2. Chapter 2

Cegundo capítulo:

A minha tia moreu enquanto eu excutava meu sabía cantá

Béuula PODVT

Ah ah ah ah ah ufa! Akabei de fuji do cazamento e to chegano ondi o geicobi me pedio pra fikar esperando

Ah chegei!

Oi Jeicob!

Oi béula - eli dize

Entao eu beijei ele e durmi traqilameunti no seu peitho.Aí ele acordo e me chamou pra chupar manga.

Fomoz pra caza deli depoiz da fuga que eli compro pertu da minha ondi eli morrava sosinhu já que era maor de idade

Ai nos foi chupa manga con sal e o visinho acho que era macumba hahahahahahaahaha

Eu ainda tava de vistidu entao o Jeicobinhu quis me levar pra pasiar a lá lobizomeihn

Mas quano eli asselerou um poko pra fugir de alguns vampires que eztavao joztamenti mi prucurano meu vistidu prendeu nun galinhu de uma arvre que comezo a razgar o vistidu e me puchou pra traz e me jogo nun a pôcona de lama beim preta. Aí o Êduartd me alcanssô e me pucho pelu vistidu ateh in Eli remendo meu vistidu e dize q tava me trainu cum a Tãuniah. Ento eu botei xá na chicara dele e dize:

Oia ake seu Edu vc no tein vergonha nemn pra cuspi café ento num me traí e me dexa cê felis cum Geicobu ta?

Inton eu vivi felis visitano minha tia no simiterio e cupanu o meu sabía .

I FIN

BIGADO POR TUDO LEITORES Q NAIUM DEXARÃO COMENTARIOS EU VOU CUSPIR EM TODO MUNDO EU QUEROOO COMENTIISSSSSSS

VLWWW FINZINTO PROCEIS.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULU BONUSSS

Eu tava briganu d novuh com o Eduzeti (eu passei a chama elei asim pq eh chiki u.u) enqnto o jeicóbitix-SE PRONUCIE SE JEICÓÓOÓÓBITIX SEUS BEISTAS- eu tava assim ó=

Aíiiiiiiiií mas vc n podi faze issoo comoeke vosmicerdes me fais um trem dessi!

EU tava cum reiva dele poq ele tinha mi proibidu d sai com o geicobi!

Brigamus tentun qi eu abrir o jogu:

O eu te amoh mas saí com o geibobi(pq ele eh bobo entenderao?) poq tinha penah deli pq ele ser pobreeen(abafeiii non?)

Nissa beulah eu sabia coce ia adimiti!mas o geizito eh uma ótima pessoa ento ele vai cuida e namora a TAuniah!

Eu aceito- dize Geibobi(toma esa!) choranu.

Ainn qi linduuuh

Tabeimn axo Beula= diz Eduzeti pintete(apelidu maraaa) choran tamben(eu sei q Eli num chora mas fiki com dooh)

FIM DO CAPITULOH BONUSS

QUERIDAXXX LEITORAXXXXXIIINHAA DO MEU COULASSAUM!EU TO SEM IENSPIRAÇAUM HOJI ENTOM N DEU PRA ESCREVER MUTHA EU NAUM QURO DECEPÇONA VC S ENTOM VOU FAZER MAIS 30 CAPITULOS! THCHAUUUU

Obergadu pelos comentaris qi e derm uma morau_ps:,me teclado t kebrando ;d


End file.
